A vehicle door construction via panelling parts, in particular, an inner panelling, also referred to as an inner shell, and an outer panelling is known in the art, the panelling parts being detachably or permanently fixed to a support structure.
DE 102 55 985 A1, for example, discloses a device for connecting the outer panelling to the support structure of a vehicle door, via a carrier element permanently connected to the outer panelling and detachably connected to the support structure.
EP 3 000 637 A1 discloses a vehicle door for a motor vehicle, comprising at least one thermoformed panelling part and a support structure as carrier for the panelling part, a mount being fixed to the panelling part, the mount engaging in a formation of the support structure or in a support element fixed to the support structure, so that the panelling part is able to slide on the formation or the support element in a direction perpendicular to the direction of engagement.
EP 2 006 134 A1 discloses a vehicle door having an outer and an inner door panel, an interior trim module being fixed to the inner door panel.
The known panelling parts are usually fixed to a load-bearing frame, which must ensure the rigidity of the motor vehicle in the area of the vehicle door. The panelling parts, above all the inner panelling part with its fittings, usually have a negative effect on this rigidity, since their attached mass has also to be supported by the support frame.